Sam and Dean Winchester and the School of Hogwarts
by WINCHESTERsamdean
Summary: What if Sam and Dean Winchester were sent over to Hogwarts after Mary Winchester died? What if after knowing a little bit about hunting they became wizards and met the golden trio? What would happen if the Winchester boys got caught up in what Harry Potter has to deal with too? Will they save the school?
1. Note

**Hello? Hi! Uh, I'm going to try a Harry Potter/ Supernatural fanfiction and do some research before I post a chapter, so it'll be bad updating. Sorry. But do stick with me. Thank you and always, forever read on!**

**WINCHESTERsamdean**


	2. Chapter 1 Platform 9 & 3 4

Wizards. We never thought they were real. Well other than the witches that put hexes on someone and sells their souls to demons to have these special powers. But we are wizards of blood. Through our mother. The reason why she died was not because of a demon, but because of He-who-must-not-be-named. We found out all of this before we went to a school that mom had gone to before she moved to America and started hunting with her cousins. I was against the idea of leaving home when I was only fifteen let alone my baby brother, who was eleven turning twelve at the end of the school year. The age that most people, uh magical people, would normally start school there.

We took a plane over to England and was supposed to meet a Mrs. Weasley and her family at King's Cross train station. Sam was looking in his suitcase and searching through it to find our tickets.

"It says that we have to be on platform Nine and three-quarters." He stated confused. "Where is platform nine and three-quarters?"

"I don't know, Sammy." I answered looking frantically around the room for any signs that read 9 & ¾, "We can ask someone who works here."

We wandered around until we found a station master.

"Hello, sir." I started and pulled out the tickets from Sam's hands. "Where is platform nine and three-quarters?"

"Hmm?" He furrowed his eyebrows as if he didn't understand the question.

"Nine and three-quarters. Do you know where we can find it?" I asked again showing him the tickets in my hands.

"What is with you children these days?" He walked away from me as I heard someone say that platform 9 & ¾ was a certain direction.

I tugged on Sam's jacket and pointed to the red headed family moving to the third platform 9 sign. We followed a dark haired kid who was also with the group. We silently followed the group before we suddenly stopped and the lady of the group was staring us down.

"Who are you two?" She asked sweetly.

"I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam."

"Oh! I am Mrs. Weasley, I will be escorting you to Hogwarts." So this was the lady that we were to trust to get us to the school.

"Where is platform nine and three quarters by the way?" Sam asked as she made her way to us, wading through all the children.

"Right there." Mrs. Weasley pointed to a brick wall in front of us. "Fred and George please show these boys how to get to the train."

"Yes mum." They obeyed and one of them pulled our luggage cart a good five feet in front of the wall and the other stood in front of us.

"Okay, I'm Fred, and what you want to do is walk straight at the wall between the platforms. Run if you want to." Fred explained.

"Thanks Fred." Sam smiled and walked over to his cart and ran at the wall full speed, which is pretty fast for him.

My turn. Taking the cart I pushed it slowly before breaking into a light jog. I was expecting to hit a hard surface and fall to the ground, but instead I found myself in another train loading station. The train was black and a red color and had Hogwarts Express printed along the side of it.

The dark haired kid appeared from behind me and slid his cart next to mine.

"Hello." He said, he looked around my age. "I'm guessing you're a muggle?"

"I don't know if that's an insult or not." I stated, keeping my head forward.

"A muggle is someone who doesn't know about magic."

"Well I do."

"I mean you have parents who didn't know until you got your letter."

"No, my mother was a wizard."

"Then you would be called a half-blood." He said. "I'm Harry Potter."

"Why are you explaining bloods to me?"

"Because if you were a muggle or mudblood, the Slytherins will pick on you. Especially-"

"Malfoy." One of the red headed kids strolled up next to Harry. "His first name is Draco."

"This is Ron. Mrs. Weasley's son."

"I'm the second youngest. Ginny is the youngest." He pointed to a girl who was talking to Sammy, his cheeks were a bright red. He must be trying to flirt.

Ron and Harry started talking about Chocolate Frogs and other things that made no sense. A girl with big frizzy brown hair coughed behind the three of us and we all looked to see who it was even though I knew barely anyone here.

"My name is Hermione Granger." She said to me before turned to the two boys who were thoroughly chatting about sweets and other types of food. "And I see you have met Ron and Harry. I hope you enjoy Hogwarts and are in the Gryffindor house." She smiled before the conductor yelled for the children to board the train.

"You can sit with us if you want." Harry offered.

"Thanks, but I'd like to sit with my brother." I turned down his offer.

"We can have compartments next to each other. And Sam can sit in the next compartment with Fred, George, Ginny, and Luna." He said, pushing his cart to the train door.

"Wait." I grabbed his shoulder after catching up to him. "Who is Luna?"

"He'll be fine, Dean." Ron assured me. "We promise."


	3. Chapter 2 Sorting

DEAN'S POV

The train's benches were a plush red. Harry sat next to me, while Hermione and Ron sat across from us. Sam, George, and Fred were in the compartment right behind me. Apparently the "Luna" girl decided to sit with other friends, Neville and Ginny.

I knew no one else here other than the three people in my compartment.

"So, your mother was a witch and your father was a muggle?" Ron asked completely out of the blue.

"Yes." I answered uncomfortable to the sudden change of subject.

"Ron, I don't think he exactly knows was a muggle is." Hermione spoke up.

"No, I do." I defended myself. "It's non-magic people."

"Oh, well, um. I was a muggle, but I had magic blood in me, so I went here." She explained herself. "Both Ron and Harry are pure bloods. Harry is also really famous in the wizarding world."

"Really?" I asked. What was he famous for? Was he like a wizard actor's son? Or something like that? Was he a wizard singer?

"Yes, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, tried killing Harry when he was a baby." Ron said and Harry looked to his hands. "And instead of killing Harry, he gave him a scar."

Harry lifted up his floppy hair and showed me a scar that looked like a lightening bolt.

I pointed to his forehead. "That's awesome."

"Not when it's burning my head out." Harry objected.

"Sorry." I mumbled. "What does Hogwarts look like?"

"It's a castle!" Ron said excitedly, "With moving stairs and talking pictures!"

"That's impossible." I replied, wait what was I saying? I've seen things that were only told in stories, this will be some of them.

"Well, do you think magic is impossible?"

"No. I've seen some things that you would think is impossible."

"That's true." Harry said. "Um, where are you from? You don't sound like us."

"I'm from the United States." I've kind of gotten used to the accents even though we hadn't been together for all too long.

"Oh. Did you take a plane here?"

"Yeah." I shuddered. I never want to go on a plane again. "I don't like flying."

"Why?"

"It just never suited me, I'm thousands of feet in the air only contained by a box of metal."

"I've never looked at it that way." Hermione said, cocking her head to the side.

"Do you know what Quidditch is?" Harry asked eyes wide. "We just went to the world cup and it was amazing!"

"Is it like football?" I miss the sport. I was a quarterback when we played at school.

"No, it's not like kicking a ball around." Ron said with his eyes furrowed. "You fly on a broomstick and throw a ball through one of three rings. Of course there are other things, but once the season starts up we'll bring you to a match."

"Oh, that sounds cool." I forgot that 'Football' here translates into 'Scoccer' and 'American football' is 'football'.

"Yeah, it really is."

We didn't talk for a whole half-hour before the sweets trolley rolled by. I got a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, while Harry and Ron got that, two chocolate frogs each, owl droppings, and Fizzing Whizbees.

I didn't know what any of those things were other than the Jelly Beans. I finished half the box when we pulled into the Hogwarts train station. I only got a few gross ones, like earwax or dirt.

"You do realize you're going to have to go with the first years to get sorted." Hermione said plainly as we got off the train with our luggage.

"Yes. Professor Dumbledore already explained what I was to do. I'm going to go first. Then wait for my brother."

I finally tugged on the handle of the suitcase and looked up at a giant castle standing before me with a huge moat around it. It was beautiful!

"Wow." Sam said walking next to me. "This is where we're going to be staying?"

"Yeah. This is where we're going to go to school and learn what mom did." I patted his shoulder and squeezed it, then followed him with a few other shorter people. The first years. I would be going to some classes with them, but I would also have to go to a different summer school to catch up.

"Yeah, only what is dad gonna do when we're gone?" He asked quietly.

"He's going to hunt monsters and keep people safe back in America. We don't have to worry about him here, Sammy." I smiled at him and ruffled his overgrown hair.

"Name." A short, ugly creature said below us. "Last then first."

"Uhh... Winchester, Dean." I said looking at the huge pointy ears. It's like the others at Gringots. Goblins.

"Winchester, Sam."

He let us through the gate and we followed a giant man, in both ways, to huge doors. He led the group up some stairs and I couldn't help to stare at the paintings that were moving around us.

A set of stairs far above our head creaked then moved to another opening. It was all stone. It was true. The stairs did move!

"Hello, I am Professor Mcgonagall. This is the Great Hall, where you will eat, where there are gatherings, and where tonight you will be sorted into your houses." A woman at the top of a staircase said. She was dressed in dark green robes and had one of those funny pointed witch hats on that we had to get this year.

Once she was pleased that we were all here and felt very uncomfortable with each other being so close, she turned around and pushed open the doors that led to a huge room, with candles floating in mid-air and five long tables.

"This is the Great Hall." She explained. There were plates lining the tables and cups.

One table at the very front with older, I'm guessing professors, sat there, without any food. The other four tables were filled with students. I quickly found Harry, Ron, and Hermione all sitting together.

Professor Dumbledore sat at the head table and was talking among the teachers before he saw the doors fully open with students waiting.

There was a worn hat sitting on a stool singing though a rip in it near it's seam. We piled in flinching at the sound of the screeching hat.

I heard Hermione in the back of my head from the trip, she was always talking about how he sometimes sorted people into the wrong house. I had asked about what the houses were and she explained that you would be put in one of four houses. Then stay there for all of your years at Hogwarts.

I was going first. Panic raced through me, but I remembered my father words when we were on a hunt once. 'Don't be scared, Dean. You can't afford to be scared. You gotta look out for Sammy and to do that you can't be afraid.' I swallowed deeply.

"Dean Winchester." Professor McGonagall called for me and I approached the stool with the old hat on it.

Professor moved the hat and gestured me to sit.

I sat down as gently as I could, afraid the wooden chair would break.

She placed the leather hat on my head and I kept my mind clear of my mother's death. I could feel it picking through my memories.

"Hmm. Loyal, Strong, Brave. Very interesting. This must be a..." I braced myself for the answer. "GRYFFINDOR!"

I didn't expect it to yell, but then again everyone else in the room had to hear it, too.

The table Ron, Hermione, and Harry sat at was cheering loudly. I got off of the stool quickly and almost ran to join them and people slapped my back in congratulations when I passed. The teacher's table clapped respectively. I just couldn't wait for Sammy's turn.

Time passed and we had finally gotten to the W's.

"Sam Winchester." The Professor said gently finally finishing the first year list.

He went up to the stool and sat down quickly.

"Hard to choose like your brother. Loyal like him, smart, brave. Not Slytherin. Not Ravenclaw. Must be a," I held my breath hoping that he would be in Gryffindor, too. But it could also mean the last house. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Hufflepuff? What was their strengths? I get Slytherin's because all of them look like they had evil, weasel-ness in their eyes. Ravenclaw was the smarts, I'm surprised he didn't get that, he was really smart compared to me.

"Wait. What is Hufflepuff?" I asked Hermione, because she seemed to have all the answers. "Hufflepuff is hard work, patience, and loyalty."

"Yeah, I guess that fits his resume." I sighed. This is going to be a long year without Sammy.


End file.
